What You Don't Know Might Surprise You
by JoeyPocke
Summary: At a Glee Club reunion, some of Kurt's secrets are revealed.  Oneshot.  COMPLETE.


**This is a future fic, with Kurt staying at Dalton until he graduated, and him and Blaine dating. It's also a oneshot!  
><strong>

_You're Invited!_

_What: New Directions Glee Club Reunion/ Pool Party_

_When: July 15, 2012_

_Where: Will Shuester's House, 203, Poplar Road_

_R.S.V.P By July 09, 2012_

Kurt had received this invitation in the mail, and decided to call Mercedes. Although he transferred school, he had kept in touch with everyone from New Directions, even those who had graduated.

"Hey, White boy!"

"Hey, Mercedes! I just wanted to ask you about this pool party?"

"Oh, yeah! You _have _to come! And bring Blaine, everyone wants to see him! We haven't seen you two in forever!"

"Okay, okay, I'll bring Blaine. But, who all is going?"

"It's gonna be everyone still in it now like, me, Tina, Artie, and Brittany. Then, people who graduated like, Finn, Quinn, Mike, Puck, Santana, Lauren, and Rachel, and then people who moved, Sam, and you."

"Oh, so I shouldn't bring Blaine right?"

"Oh, no! Everyone's bringing their 'plus one'!"

"If you say so. Well, I guess I'm just R.S.V.P'ing now."

"Great! Okay, cya later White boy!"

"Cya soon, Cedes!"

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine arrived at the pool party last, having a longer drive than everyone, and were greeted with a swarm of bear-hugs. Everyone was introduced to each other, Tina and Mike, Artie and Brittany, Mercedes and Sam, and Lauren and Puck were all still dating, while Finn, and Santana were single. The only people who had new 'plus one's' were Quinn (who had a boyfriend named Adam), and Rachel (who had a boyfriend named Evan).<p>

Soon, everyone was in the pool, goofing off, and Kurt just couldn't resist. He took off his shirt, revealing a six-pack which seemed to surprise everyone, and a new tattoo. Kurt, having the tattoo for almost a year now, barely even paid attention when the others all stared, but then he realized what they were looking at.

He had two tattoos, one on the back of his shoulder, a rainbow Chinese symbol, and one was spreading from his shoulders down to his waist. On the larger tattoo, were three roses, two being dark red, and one being black, all connected by vines. Near the black rose was a date.

Finn and Blaine were the only ones who knew that he had tattoos, so with the exception of them, everyone else was shocked. "Dude," Puck said shocked, "I didn't know that you were badass enough to get tats!"

Everyone soon was swarming him, asking him questions, and admiring the tattoos.

Rachel was the first one to ask, "What do they mean?"

"Who said they have a meaning?"

"Come on, Kurt you are too smart to just get a random tattoo."

"You're right," Kurt said. "The one on my back is a Chinese symbol that means pride, which is why it's in rainbow; gay pride. And the other one is in memory of my mother. That's the date she died."

"Kurt, they're beautiful."

"Thank you."

"When did you get them?" Quinn asked

"Well, I got the roses when I turned sixteen, and I got the 'gay pride' one in December."

"You had that huge tattoo even when you were in McKinley?" Puck asked.

"Yeah, it's not exactly noticeable when you're fully clothed."

"Does your dad know that you have them?" Rachel asked.

"He knows about the first one because I had to get a signature since I was underage."

"So he doesn't know about the other one?" Puck asked. Kurt nodded, smirking slightly. "Dude! That is so badass!"

"I didn't do it to be 'badass' Puckerman, I just didn't tell him about it because he said that he would only sign for the first one if I promised I wouldn't get any more tattoos or piercings. I'm not even sure if he knew that it was going to be this big."

"Wait," Tina said, "You said piercings?"

"Maybe."

"Kurt!" Rachel explained, "How much don't we know about you?"

Kurt mumbled something. "What was that White boy?" Mercedes asked, smirking.

"I said, I have my tongue pierced, and I used to have my naval."

"Dude, what the hell is a naval?" Sam asked, shocked at all of this new information.

"My belly button. Okay, I used to have my belly button pierced!"

"Dude!" Puck exclaimed, "Why didn't we know any of this?"

"It's not like it's that noticeable."

"Wait, so do you still have your tongue pierced?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Kurt said quietly.

"I wanna see it!" Brittany yelled, excitedly, running towards Kurt.

Kurt stuck his tongue out to reveal a small, blue and silver piece of metal. "How can you talk with that in?" Tina asked.

Kurt just shrugged. "At first, I could barely say anything with an 's' in it, but I've had it for almost two years now. I guess you just get used to it."

Puck walked forward, silently, and held out a fist. Kurt raised his eyebrows in question, and Puck said, "Tap it." Kurt fist-bumped Puck, who then proceeded to push Kurt into the pool. "Well come on! The water's fine!" Puck yelled.

Everyone joined in the pool, and soon were splashing around, like old times.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know where this came from...<strong>

**I do not own Glee or anything to do with it.**

**Please review! :D**


End file.
